Un angélique bébé
by Fluvia
Summary: Rin vient de finir une mission, tard. Il tombe nez à nez avec un bébé enveloppé d'une aura blanche qui repousse les démons. Surpris, il va le défendre et tenter de trouver ses parents.
**Disclaimer: Cet univers et ce manga ne m'appartiennent pas (je vous JURE que j'ai joué pour le gros lot du vendredi 13! j'essaierais de racheter les mangas que j'aime après) 0:p**

 **Hello, voici ma première fic sur Ao, écrite à l'occasion de la nuit du FoF. Je venais de finir les animés donc j'en ai profité ;p Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça va vous plaire**

* * *

 **Thème: Bébé**

 **Pairing: Rin Okumura et Espoir (un perso à moi)**

 **Rating: K+: rien de bien méchant...**

* * *

 **Un Bébé Angelique**

Rin marchait tranquillement dans les rues déjà noires. Le soir était tombé depuis un moment et il rentrait d'une mission épuisante. Trois foutus démons visqueux à exploser et il avait manqué de peu les éclaboussures colorées. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel obscur et éclairaient – bon avec les lampadaires aussi – le chemin du jeune homme. Son katana reposait en travers sur son épaule. Il soupira de soulagement, la tête baissée : il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui, manger et dormir… Ah, son lit…

Mm rien que d'en imaginer le moelleux, la douceur. Le sommeil. Ouah… Il étouffa alors un bâillement, sans même prendre la peine de monter sa main devant sa bouche – qui de toute façon pourrait le lui reprocher et puis il n'était pas un enfant. Son frère avait aussi bien participé à la mission et lui avait dit de rentrer et qu'il le rejoindrait. Rin se demandait vraiment quand il dormait… Enfin…

Les mains dans les poches il avançait en direction du dortoir, de son appartement où le démon de la cheminée lui aurait préparé un bon petit plat chaud. Il ne regardait pas exactement où il allait : il connaissait cette partie du chemin par cœur. Les yeux fermés, il aurait pu se retrouver aussi facilement – bon aussi grâce à ses sens exacerbés de démons. Ces pavés, presque il savait combien il y en avait. Et les marches à monter. Il réfléchit un instant puis s'exclama mentalement dans sa tête « 23 ! ». Oui, il connaissait cet endroit très bien après presque six mois à le prendre. Et oui, il s'ennuyait au point de s'amuser à faire cela. Surtout quand son cerveau – comme en ce moment – ne marchait plus vraiment.

Il soupira de plus belle et enfonça un peu plus ses mains dans ses poches. Et demain ils allaient encore devoir chasser des démons, exorciser certains et surtout courir dans tous les sens pour éviter de se faire manger ou attraper. Oui, ça promettait encore des cris de partout, de la sueur et… de la fatigue. Pfiou, s'il avait su que c'était aussi difficile de devenir exorciste… Non, il l'aurait quand même fait : pour son père, pour Shiro qui était mort pour le sauver. Oui, il était mort par leur faute comme il avait pris soin d'eux.

Alors Rin deviendrait Saint Paladin pour qu'il soit fier d'eux de là où il était. Oui c'était son but, avec celui de tuer Satan ! Il pressa alors le pas il devrait être en forme pour demain pour vaincre tout ces foutus démons.

Il tourna au coin de la rue et soudain se figea. Les petits démons qui avaient l'apparence de chats pullulaient soudainement dans l'obscurité. Plus que normalement. Il y avait un démon à proximité. Plutôt puissant, ou il y en avait pas mal. Les sourcils de l'étudiant se froncèrent et sa main droite se posa sur la couverture qui cachait son arme de démon. Il savait que normalement il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs comme ça, mais là il n'avait pas trop le choix…

Il avança prudemment dans la direction de la créature de Géhenne. Il était prêt à se battre contre elle et à la tuer. Aucun démon ne pourrait tenter d'envahir Acia sans conséquence, sans se frotter à un exorciste. Des bruits de pleurs – plutôt des mugissements – lui parvinrent alors. Un enfant. Ses mâchoires se serrèrent alors. Cette fourbe créature avait dû s'en prendre à un enfant. Ou alors elle s'était elle-même transformée en enfant pour que personne ne puisse l'attaquer et émouvoir les personnes. Afin de se nourrir de ceux qui s'approcheraient de lui pour l'aider.

Il ouvrit alors la fermeture éclair du sac. Son arme en main, il se précipita tout de même dans la direction des cris qui devenaient au fur et à mesure, de plus en plus forts et aigus. Du bout de l'index, il était déjà prêt à dégainer et à se couvrir de flammes bleues. Des preuves de la paternité sur lui de Satan. Il accéléra sa course, chassant les nombreux petits démons collants et flottants autour de lui, les envoyant plus loin d'un mouvement du bras.

Il se figea alors : un enfant, enveloppé dans un drap beige était posé sur le sol, une aura blanche autour de lui. Le plus étrange était que cette onde d'énergie pure repoussait les chats noirs volants. Il pouvait la sentir vibrer, envelopper ce bébé, le protéger. Mais il la sentait aussi le repousser, alourdir son cœur. Elle semblait l'attaquer, comme si elle avait deviné qu'il était la progéniture du roi de la Géhenne. Il grimaça et força pour faire un pas dans la direction du nourrisson. Il était désormais certain que ce n'était pas un démon. Loin de là.

Alors, le nourrisson cessa soudainement de pleurer, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent subitement sur lui. De grands yeux dorés – comment pouvait-il ne pas se brûler en ayant de l'or en fusion dans les iris ?! – posés sur lui et qui le pétrifièrent un instant sur place. Comment expliquer cette sensation d'être indigne de l'attention de l'enfant entouré de son halo ? C'était exactement ce que ressentait l'aîné des Okumura. Il manqua un battement de cœur et s'aperçut qu'il avait même cessé de respirer. Il inspira un grand coup pour rattraper ce manque.

Alors, l'emprise de l'enfant sembla diminuer, comme si elle le libérait de son emprise. Comme si le bébé devant lui avait trouvé qu'il était digne de sa confiance. Rin resta un moment bouche bée, surpris puis récupéra ses moyens et dégaina le kurikara. De larges flammes bleues l'enveloppèrent soudainement, ses oreilles s'allongèrent tandis que ses canines grandirent démesurément. Sa queue se libéra du pantalon dans laquelle elle était cachée. La colère monta en lui, brûlant spontanément toutes les défenses qu'il avait érigées auparavant. Il voulait de la mort devant lui. Il poussa un hurlement de rage et sauta dans les airs, partant à l'attaque.

Un démon était en réalité apparut juste devant l'enfant et semblait vouloir l'attraper. La bête velue commençait déjà à attaquer les défenses du jeune innocent. Elle voulait le dévorer et l'apprenti n'allait pas le laisser faire sous ses yeux sans agir. Surtout après avoir croisé le regard de l'enfant, après avoir senti la puissance de son regard et sa pureté. Il allait se battre pour lui.

Il fonça sur le démon et trancha. Une longue estafilade bleue qui brûla instantanément. Le démon écarquilla les yeux mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il fut cramé dans un cri de douleur et de haine. Rin se sentait en ce moment puissant, comme si une énergie nouvelle coulait dans ses veines. Il se sentait capable de défier en ce moment les plus puissants, jusqu'à même son père !

Un nouveau démon était alors apparu de l'autre côté de l'enfant. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus foncés sauta par-dessus la bulle d'énergie et attaqua. Son katana fut paré par de longues griffes noires – d'une trentaine de centimètres environ. Il grimaça et se repositionna pour attaquer de nouveau. Sans relâche. Il ressentit alors une vive brûlure au niveau du bras et sut que la griffe l'avait touché et qu'il saignait. Il redoubla d'ardeur, attaquant plus vite, tournoyant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Comme il n'aurait normalement pas pu. Mais en ce moment il ne s'en souciait pas : il combattait, voulait la mort de celui qui avait tenté de briser les défenses de l'enfant.

Soudain, il sentit ses pieds commencer à fuir sous ses pieds, comme absorbés par des sables mouvants. Surpris, il baissa les yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit, horrifié.

Une porte menant directement en Géhenne venait de s'ouvrir sous lui.

Il tenta de courir, il trébucha et tomba sur le sol, lâchant son katana. Ce dernier ricocha et se trouva alors hors de sa portée. Il jura entre ses dents : et maintenant que faisait-il sans son arme ? Et bien évidemment personne pour l'aider cette fois-ci ! Purée, il s'était encore fourré dans une bonne merde ! Il poussa un cri de rage et tenta de s'accrocher au sol dur qui s'échappait de plus en plus. Il crispa les mâchoires et tenta de ramper. Il s'enfonça encore un peu plus. Mais purée où était passée sa soudaine puissance ? Elle ne pouvait pas disparaître en un claquement de doigts, si ? Pas quand il en avait le plus besoin : ce n'était vraiment pas juste !

Il regarda dans la direction du petit bout et la sentit renaître en lui. Ce n'était pas lui qui était visé par cette vicieuse attaque, mais celui qu'il tentait de protéger. Non, Satan ne pouvait pas prendre ce bébé qui n'avait jamais rien fait et n'avait pas fait de mal à un quelconque être vivant. Pourtant, celui-ci commençait à s'enfoncer. Les larmes mouillaient ses joues rebondies et ses petits doigts s'agitaient vers le ciel, comme s'il comprenait et tentait de s'échapper à son sort inévitable. L'aîné de la fratrie ne pouvait pas laisser cela comme ça ! Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Qu'il se batte…

Ses flammes redoublèrent d'ardeur. Une veine apparut alors sur son front tandis qu'il hurlait encore plus fort. Il voulait s'en sortir, il voulait sauver le petit, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Il chercherait plus tard, il trouverait plus tard. Il allait réussir à se sortir de ce gouffre noir avec ses démons qui tentaient de l'attraper et de l'enfoncer encore plus. Il inspira un grand coup, se laissa envelopper, absorber. Puis, soudain, alors que la marée noire lui arrivait aux narines, il se propulsa en avant et se sortit de cette masse grouillante. Il rattrapa le kurikara et fit un grand mouvement latéral du bras, tranchant tous les monstres sur son passage. Jusqu'au petit être qui se battait comme il le pouvait.

Il l'attrapa dans ses bras et sauta pour se reposer un peu plus loin. Le bébé collé contre sa poitrine et une main sur le sol – armée du katana – , afin d'arrêter sa glissade en arrière. Il se releva, l'enfant toujours calé contre son torse et affronta le démon grenouille qui se dirigeait vers lui. Il lui trancha la tête et ce dernier explosa en fines particules noires. L'apprenti exorciste protégea le nouveau né dans le drap de son corps. Son instinct lui souffla alors de se dépêcher pour faire exploser la porte, qu'en ce moment il en avait la force.

Il arma alors son bras au-dessus de sa tête et fit tomber son arme entourée de flammes bleues sur le centre de la porte. Elle sembla cogner contre une protection, ne faire aucun effet. Mais soudain, une lumière blanche enveloppa l'extrémité de la lame et la porte sembla hurler. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et explosa dans l'air. Une voix sombre retentit dans l'air, menaçante et faisant frémir Rin tant elle lui était connue.

\- NON ! Je te jure que je te retrouverai, sale engeance pure ! Je réussirai à te tuer et à prendre possession de ce monde !

Le jeune homme ne comprit pas exactement le sens de ces paroles, mais avait compris en tout cas que maintenant le petit être qui gigotait et gazouillait dans ses bras courrait un grave danger. Mais il serait là pour le protéger. Maintenant, comment trouver la famille à laquelle il appartenait ? Car il avait dû être enlevé par des démons… Il fallait qu'il retourne voir Méphisto, lui saurait sans doute grâce à ses pouvoirs.

Il se mit en route, courant le plus vite possible pour ne pas perdre du temps ou se faire attaquer par d'autres démons. Son cœur se serra en pensant aux parents qui devaient se faire du soucis pour leur enfant. Oui, le temps était précieux... Le directeur de son établissement réussirait à trouver les parents du nourrisson.

Il passa les grilles de l'établissement, puis fonça dans le bureau du démon au grand chapeau. Ce dernier était rejeté dans son siège et ses yeux étaient négligemment fermés. Il semblait presque dormir. Presque parce qu'un démon de son rang n'avait nul besoin de dormir. Il tourna lentement sa tête vers le nouveau venu et entrouvrit un œil dans sa direction. Il ne bougea pas plus, se contenant d'un petit

\- Oui ? C'est à quel sujet, Rin ?

\- J'ai besoin d'un conseil : j'ai trouvé un bébé sur les pavés il y a peu, il était attaqué par des démons et une porte s'est même ouverte pour le prendre en Géhenne… Seulement, je n'arriverais pas à trouver ses parents tout seul, il faut que vous m'aidiez !

Le directeur se releva, rajusta son large chapeau aux couleurs vives et haussa un sourcil, soudainement intéressé. Rin supposa qu'il percevait lui aussi l'étrange aura qui émanait du bébé. Cette aura blanche et si lumineuse qui l'avait protégé de ses agresseurs. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos en se rappelant des sublimes yeux de cristal pur et dorés se posant sur lui. Oui, cet enfant était loin d'être du rang du commun des mortels. Il avait quelque chose de spécial et Rin voulait savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Lorsque le démon allié tendit les bras pour voir l'enfant, l'apprenti exorciste eut du mal à se séparer de l'enfant qu'il tenait. C'était comme si quelque chose en lui voulait l'empêcher de s'en séparer. Il réussit à le tendre à son supérieur. Celui-ci le prit doucement dans ses bras et sourit en réfléchissant.

Soudain, le nourrisson commença à s'agiter, il gémit faiblement comme s'il tentait de dire qu'il n'aimait pas être dans ces bras-là. Ses petits poings fermés gesticulèrent dans tous les sens. Il eut un hoquet et se mit alors à pleurer bruyamment, faisant grimacer les deux hommes autour de lui. Son aura blanche l'enveloppa alors et envoya Méphisto hors de son siège, contre le mur. La tête de ce dernier heurta violemment le dur matériau mais il se releva promptement. L'enfant reposait sur le siège, pleurant toujours.

Rin, ne sachant comment réagir à cela, reprit l'enfant dans ses bras et commença à passer maladroitement d'un pied à l'autre, tentant de le calmer et se disant que décidément ce n'était pas à quinze pour un garçon qu'on devait s'occuper d'un petit enfant ! Il demanda alors à son directeur comment il se sentait après ce violent choc. Un sourire conquis et étrange – plutôt effrayant même – était dessiné sur les lèvres de ce dernier. Sa tête s'approchait de plus en plus du petit être agrippé à la chemise du jeune homme.

\- Décidément _très_ intéressant. Tu n'avais pas mentionné ce pouvoir si passionnant ! Je crois que j'ai une idée, mais je ne pensais pas cela possible ! Après toi, maintenant lui ! Acia a désormais une chance de s'en sortir face à Satan… Ho ho ! Dis donc, comment deux être si différents peuvent s'entendre. Tu arrives à le porter dans tes bras sans problème ?!

\- Ben oui… Je pense qu'il m'a jugé digne de confiance. J'ai aussi ressenti une soudaine force quand il m'a regardé avant que ne le protège. Et c'était comme si mes mouvements ne m'appartenaient plus : j'étais plus fort que ce dont je me croyais capable !

Méphisto resta un moment pensif puis hocha la tête dans le vide. Une lueur malicieuse et de… il-ne-savait-quoi brillait dans ses yeux plissés. Apparemment Rin avait eu raison : le bébé qu'il tenait était loin d'être un simple mortel. Il possédait un pouvoir étonnant et le directeur semblait penser qu'il allait devenir un fameux exorciste. Bon, pour l'avenir du petit, ils verraient plus tard et ils en parleraient aux parents : il fallait déjà les retrouver avant tout. Parce que bientôt, le petit être allait se remettre à pleurer, mais ce serait pour une toute autre raison : parce qu'il aurait faim ! Et là, quelques pas sur le côté ne changeraient rien du tout.

Ah, et ils allaient devoir le changer s'ils attendaient plus longtemps…

\- Bon, tu peux retrouver à qui il est ?!

\- Oh, jeune Okumura, ne parle pas de lui comme si c'était une chose ou un animal perdu qui cherchait son propriétaire : il est bien plus que cela ! D'ailleurs, « _il »_ est péjoratif, je me demande s'il n'a pas un collier autour du cou avec son nom dessus et un numéro à contacter si on le trouve. ( Voyant les yeux désespérés et ennuyés de son disciple, il rit naïvement.) Je plaisante bien entendu : ne fais pas cette tête !

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel. On ne pouvait pas être sérieux très longtemps avec celui-là. Enfin… _il_ ne pouvait pas l'être. Ah si, le voilà qui s'y mettait enfin. Ses yeux se plissèrent, tandis que sa tête s'approchait progressivement de l'enfant. Celui-ci se colla un peu plus contre son porteur. Décidément le démon n'avait pas d'accroches avec ce petit bout !

\- Tiens, je vais te donner une carte. Par contre, j'irais fréquemment le surveiller : il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas quelqu'un comme Shiro à ses côtés, je serais bien plus rassuré ! Enfin… on fera avec…

Il se dirigea vers son bureau, s'empara d'une carte sortit de nulle part et annonça sa formule magique « _Eins, zwei, drei !_ ». Une croix rouge se plaça alors. L'enfant serait rendu dans moins d'une heure à ses parents. Le soulagement remplit le jeune exorciste. Il saisit le bout de papier et sortit rapidement de la carte. Sans faire attention à Méphisto qui parlait entre ses mains.

\- Eh ben dis donc… Un enfant de Satan qui parle à un enfant d'ange… du jamais vu. Vraiment… Qu'est-ce que cela donnera quand ils auront grandi ? Dire que dans quelques mois cet bébé en aura déjà trente-six. Dommage que les enfants d'ange grandissent si vite…

Le jeune homme quant à lui était déjà hors des grilles du lycée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la carte et courut dans la direction indiquée. Il sentait déjà que le nourrisson qu'il portait entre ses bras s'agitait par faim. Il n'avait pas envie de rameuter tout le quartier. On pourrait en plus se poser des questions… Ah, là, à gauche. Tout droit sur vingt mètres, à droite maintenant.

La deuxième maison… Ce devait sans doute être là… Si seulement il avait le nom du petit au moins il saurait qu'il ne réveillait pas les mauvaises personnes – si des parents pouvaient dormir en ayant leur fils d'enlever.

Il s'avança dans l'allée sombre et toqua à la porte. On lui ouvrit immédiatement. Oui, ce devaient être les parents : leur visage était cerné, paniqué même. Les sourcils de la femme qui avait ouvert étaient froncés d'inquiétude et son mari venait de se placer à côté d'elle. Comme s'ils espéraient que quelqu'un leur apporte une bonne nouvelle. Rin en se moment se sentait heureux d'être cette personne. D'avoir ce privilège.

\- Excusez-moi, euh… en fait, j'ai retrouvé ce petit bout dans la rue, je pense qu'il a été enlevé par des démons. Je l'ai défendu, et il me semble que c'est votre enfant.

Alors, il ouvrit doucement les bras et montra le petit paquet de linge qu'il tenait contre sa poitrine. Les yeux des parents scintillèrent de soulagement et de joie. Le garçon y décela même des larmes. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il leur tendit délicatement le petit être qui avait chauffé sa poitrine. La mère serra ce dernier contre son cœur, se pressant dans les bras de son époux. Leur joie rayonnait dans l'air, éclairait la nuit noire et propageait une douce chaleur dans le cœur du jeune exorciste.

\- Oh merci ! Merci d'avoir retrouvé notre enfant. Nous vous serons à jamais reconnaissants ! Comment vous remercier ? Comment ? Il est notre lumière.

Rin sourit et se contenta de secouer la main devant lui. Il ne voulait pas de remerciements, il avait juste fait ce qui était de son devoir. Ce qu'il se sentait de faire. Ce qu'il pensait que tout autre exorciste aurait fait à sa place. Et ce sentiment si puissant qu'il sentait en regardant cette famille si belle lui suffisait amplement. Les yeux dorés se posèrent une fois de plus sur lui et un frisson le parcourut. On aurait dit que le bébé au prénom d'Espoir venait de le remercier.

Comme si leur avenir se recroiserait de nouveau. Comme si leurs vies seraient unies d'une étrange façon. Contre le mal sans doute.

Il agita doucement la main et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité de la rue, rejoignant enfin son dortoir. Tandis que derrière lui, une douce lueur baignait cette famille. Tandis que l'aura blanc enveloppait de nouveau l'enfant, dessinant comme des ailes dorées dans son dos.

Oui, Rin et Espoir se rencontreraient de nouveau. Pour combattre ensemble ou se détruire.

* * *

 **Voilà, déjà la fin... Bon j'ai pas trop respecté les une heure mais bon... 0:) trop inspirée! Peut-être écrirais-je une suite si j'ai le temps! :p**


End file.
